


worst best friend

by mishnewbooty



Category: Video Blogging RPF, vlog squad
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kitchen Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishnewbooty/pseuds/mishnewbooty
Summary: Sex is not going from zero to a million this quick. Not for her. It’s not grasping the edge of the sink to stop herself from groaning or needing to grind herself against something- anything or feeling her knees weaken when he-





	worst best friend

**Author's Note:**

> i very recently fell into a david dobrik shaped hole and cant get out. i fell almost instantly off the dock onto david and natalie's ship. i started on this fic before david's vlog he posted today where he just so happens to address their relationship.  
> i'm aware natalie has a boyfriend i just think they would be really cute together, their friendship alone is sweet. also there might be hella grammatical errors and bad spelling. i'm sorry.

She’s not drunk, or anywhere near that. She hits the keyhole on her first attempt, manages to stand one foot and take off her boots without leaning against the wall, even remembers to turn off the porch light, the outside lights and set the alarm.

She’s not drunk, but maybe a little buzzed-two beers on an empty stomach worth of buzzed. Then again, maybe she’s off her tits because for some inexplicable reason she notices the pile of dishes sticking out of the sink and is struck by the thought that cleaning the kitchen could actually be a fun activity at this hour. When David enters the room, Natalie is riding the unexpected urge to load the dishwasher as far as it will carry her.

“I know this looks like I’m only now washing this mornings breakfast dishes.”

She beams at David, without really expecting him to smile back. Then goes back to rinsing a bowl. He doesn’t answer which is fine. Natalie’s looking around for a towel to dry her hands when she bumps into him.

“Oop.” He’s standing right behind her.

“Sorry have you seen the-”

It all happens in three moments. First, he crowd her against the sink, until the edge of the counter is digging into her hip bones. Natalie is not sure what to think of it, but its likely the case that he lost his balance or something equally unintentional and innocent and boring.

“Are you okay?”

Second, he nuzzles her hair. Right above her temple, with his nose and maybe even is lips, and it seems... deliberate. Very much not an accident. But... surely not. Impossible.

_Is he-?_

_Could he be-?_

No. Surely not.

Third though. Third and last, his hands spread on her belly, and buzzed or not that’s what finally tips her off, because-

Yeah. She could be totally sloshed right now, and she would still know that _this_ , this is different. This is not like those accidental brushing of arms in the hallway that Natalie has been telling herself to stop fantasizing about, or like that time she tripped over her charger cord and almost stumbled onto David’s lap, or like him gently holding her wrist to check how badly she burned her hand with the flamethrower. _This_ , this is-

“David. What are you-”

He doesn’t answer.

Something warm and liquid begins to coil at the bottom of her belly.

“What are you-”

 

A warm skinny hand leaves Natalie’s tummy and climbs up to shift her hair behind one shoulder to uncover the base of her neck.

Then- then, teeth are grazing her skin.

“It’s okay. It’s me.” He is-  _kissing_ her. There.

Thank god for the kitchen sink. Thank God for something to hold onto, because her knees are about to give out on her.

“David? David, what...”

Thank God for his hands, too. Except that one has slid under her sweater and his thumb is brushing against the underside of her breast, and-

_Oh._

David mouths at the pulse in the dip of her throat, and Natalie is embarrassed to hear herself moan.

“You are so soft.” is breath is hot in her ear, she shivers exactly once. “I always imagined you would be.”

Natalie has no idea what is happening. Whatever it is, it obviously needs to stop-except that he lets her go for a fraction of a second to angle her just so- _slightly bent forward_ , _like... God, like he’s about to-_ and it’s as if every single cell in her body revolts at once. 

_No._

_Wait._

_Stay._

David’s back on her immediately. He begins to undo the zipper of her jeans, the catch of it is deafening in the silence of the room and she feels the air rush out of her lungs.

He jeans are pooled low around her thighs and she has never felt less in control.

Sex- sex is not like this. Sex is awkwardly pulling off clothes and negotiating positions and hours of foreplay peppered with ‘is this okay’ and ‘wait, that’s my elbow.’

Sex is not going from zero to a million this quick. Not for her. It’s not grasping the edge of the sink to stop herself from groaning or needing to grind herself against something- _anything_ or feeling her knees weaken when he-

Parts her folds.

With one single finger.

It feels-

_"Oh."_

This started seconds ago. She cannot _possibly_ be wet. Except that she is and she can feel it, the slick slide of skin against skin, her cunt beginning to flutter, already. Around nothing.

 

And David- he makes it clear that he likes it.

“You.” He grunts in her ear. “The things I’ve thought about doing to you.”

“You said you want to get fucked. Hard and fast.”

She can’t recall saying anything of the sort. She can’t think.

She can’t remember her own name.

 

Behind her, he drops to his knees. _What is he_ -

David tugs at her jeans and panties until they’re pooling around her ankles, and Natalie must have stepped out of them, because they’re on the other side of the room now.

Natalie gasps.

He seems to get a little distracted on his way up. His hand travels along her inner thigh and his long fingers grip the soft skin of her backside.

It occurs to Natalie that she is... bare. Completely bare from the waist down. And that this person biting the flesh of her ass, this person is David.

“David-”

He spreads her cheeks apart and his thumb grazes-

“Ah- David...”

“Sorry.” Somehow, he manages to sound genuinely apologetic as he kisses the skin of her right buttock. “I think about your ass a lot.” He sucks on her flesh before hes on his feet again, chest pressed against her back. “Mainly under the shower,” he husks in her ear.

One hand tightens sweetly around Natalie’s hip.

He pushes a knee between her legs, until most of her weight is resting on his thigh. The friction-

Her vision blurs around the edges.

He’s barely inside. Just the tip. He bottoms out and it’s just this side of too much.

It would be too much, for sure but several things help. David’d holding Natalie to him like letting go would kill him and his fingers are shaking a little as he pushes her hair away from her brow and anyway her cunt is _into_ it, it’s hidden spaces stuffed full, fluttering around-

 _God_. David. David’s cock.

“It’s hard to think when you’re around” His voice is unsteady, almost sweet. Hoarse. “And you’re _always_ around. It’s been a problem. I haven’t formed a coherent thought inside this house in ages.

_Ah._

Just like that, Natalie knows it’s over. It’s all over.

“Fuck.”

He hasn’t even moved, when she starts to cum. Her mind goes black with pleasure.

 

“Did you just-?” Pained. He sounds like he’s in pain. “Did you really cum, just from me-”

Nerve endings still tingling, Natalie shuts her eyes tight and nods her embarrassment.

David’s teeth close around the fleshy part of her shoulder, and he grunts like an animal. Natalie can feel his control erode.

 

“Can I take you to bed?”

His tone is unlike anything she’s ever heard from him, pleading and a little raw. His cock is twitching inside her and every few seconds or so he seems to lose whatever grip he has on himself and rolls his hips. It doesn’t help her focus. Or his focus.

Their focus.

Because this should stop right now. It’s been good- _it has just redefined sex for you, Natalie,_ but it doesn’t make sense, that David would want to do this with her, and Natalie doesn’t do this, this... this impromptu fucking in a kitchen that can’t possibly mean anything to him but has a lot of heartbreak in store for her.

“Please,” He’s kissing her neck and jaw. “Let me.”

She’s come once, already. Just from him sliding into her and stretching her just right and the feel of his hands clutching her hip bones, _a small miracle in and of itself because it_ _usually takes her 15 to 30 minutes to get off_. And if he takes her to bed now he’s going to wreck her. In each and every possible way. He’s going to-

“Please.”

Natalie nods, dazedly. Whatever he wants he can have. Surprising.

It’s not pretty when he pulls out. He gasps a breath of pure frustration and it’s clear that he hates it. Natalie hates it too- and _she_ is the one who had the life altering orgasm seconds ago. David’s the one who gave it to her and took very little for himself, which, after over five years of friendship and who knows how many months of poorly pretending to not be completely _gone_ for him, doesn’t even come as a surprise.

He takes her top and bra off and Natalie, stupid with the aftershocks of pleasure, she stands there and lets him, lets him stare his fill with his dark, unreadable eyes even though she’s completely naked and she knows her thighs touch and she’s put on a few since high school and-

“Come here.” His jaw is tense as he reaches for her hand and leads her to his bedroom.

She’s been in this room a million times but this feels different. His glasses, the ones Natalie likes to tease him about are unfolded on his desk.

He doesn’t give her too much time to study her surroundings. She feels the mattress bounce underneath her back, then he’s taking up her entire field of view

“Can I kiss you?”

His mouth is already hovering a few inches above hers, he’s staring directly at them. She gives a slight nod and leans up to meet him half way.

It’s slow and warm, and achingly careful. He was fucking her a minute ago. He was so deep inside her that she felt almost split in two. But now there’s this gentle sliding of lips and tongues, David nibbling on her and holding first her chin then the back of her head, and-

Natalie has no idea when in the past few years she fell so unceremoniously in love with him. But it’s in this moment that she knows. She sighs into his mouth.

His voice. His lips. Its all overwhelming her. He moves back suddenly as if something occurred to him just then and asks, “Can I go down on you?”

She feels her cheeks heat because, does he really want to do that?

“I...”

She cant seem to speak. He waits for her answer, incredible. He just bent her over the kitchen counter and slid into her and practically forced her to come on his cock, but he’s asking for permission to _kiss_ her, to go _down_ on her like she’d be doing him a favour, and it doesn’t make any sense.

She nods again. He’s very good at it. Not... maybe not deftly skilled but he is completely lost to it, so thorough, so noisy in his utter, amazed enjoyment of the act, of Natalie. Her hips arch and he has to hold her down, carry her through the pleasure.

 

It lasts more than thirty seconds, it lasts more than three minutes, maybe more than ten but her thighs are trembling and her cunt spasms and she starts to cum like an ocean wave and when she thinks the pleasure is finally subsiding until he slides two fingers inside her and her hips buck up, because its not _over._

She has officially had more orgasms in the past twenty minutes than in the past 7 months. Fingers still inside her, he looks up, eyes soft and earnest, swallowed by his pupils.

She cups her mouth to stop a giggle from bubbling over. He lifts himself over her on one arm, pumping himself with the other as he stares down at her with an awestruck expression.

“Your’e so good, Nat. This is so good. Why do you want it to be fast?” He leans forward to kiss her again, licking the inside of her mouth. “I just want to make it last.” He rasps in her ear.

She has no idea what he’s referring to. She never said it, that she wants this to be fast. She never said it but he keeps telling her that.

 

 _Except._ Except that... Yeah she did day it. She... shit, she did say it, but she didn’t say it to _him._

“You heard me.”

He is too preoccupied to listen. Licking one of her nipples and doing a _fantastic_ job of it.

“You heard me.” She twines her fingers in his hair, trying to slow him down. “On the phone with Abby.”

David stops but doesn’t lift his head. His breath, warm against her breast, makes her shiver.

“...Which one is Abby again?”

“You heard me tell her about...”

He looks up, more beautiful than ever. “I can do it for you. What you want.”

She pushes him away, but he barely budges. This is _mortifying._ “I don’t need your pity fuck. I’m perfectly capable of-”

He takes her palm and drags it down his chest, and then past his abdomen until his dick is hot in her hand. Almost automatically her fingers close around him. David grimaces, biting his lower lip and Natalie has the sudden realization that he’s been touching her in all sorts of manners but she hasn’t touched him at all. It seems sad and unfair and unbearably stupid. Something to remedy. He exhales a breath. “Does this feel like a pity fuck to you?”

No. No, it definitely does not, but-

“I don’t know.”

Of it’s own free will, Natalie’s hand starts moving up and down his length, simple strokes that have him gasp and close his eyes shut. His lips part as she circles around the damp head with her thumb and his arm, the one he’s leaning on, is shaking visibly.

His hips are thrusting now. In and out of her fist. He’s getting closer. Close to something.

God.

God.

His eyes are glazed, muscles taut and he is on the verge of coming, that much is obvious. So obvious that Natalie is shocked when his fingers wrap around her wrist to stop her movements.

“Please, let me. Let me give you what you need.” He kisses a spot under her jaw. “Hard and fast.”

She’s not about to tell him no. She is not about to tell herself no. Both of their lives have been a series of no’s, but maybe here, together things can turn around for the two of them.

Natalie smiles at him and pulls him on top of her, arms twined around is neck a she silently mouths at the flesh of his shoulder showing him how much she likes him, how much she loves this and David adjusts them and angles himself until he’s blissfully almost there, almost inside her again, hot and wet and-

Shit.

“Condom, we need one, do you-”

David groans. And he wasn’t quite inside yet, but his cock was pressing against her and now it’s not and this is... unpleasant. Not a delay she wanted. Definitely not one he wanted.

“Fuck. I don’t.” His biceps are shaking, fingers white as they fist in the sheets. Then he takes a deep breath and shifts, rearranging until he can slide two fingers deep inside her, curling them upwards so that he is thrumming exactly against-

“What are you-” God, this feels insanely good.

“I don’t have any condoms.” His words are a bit slurred. “I’m just going to make you cum like this and the get myself off.” The worst part is- he sounds like he’s doing the single hardest thing he’s ever been asked to do in his life, and yet it’s clear that he’s absolutely fine with it. Which-

No. No, no, no, no.

No.

“Hey, it’s okay, it's okay just come outside.” His thumb touches Natalie’s clit, who moans

“Yeah?”

“Yes.”

He kisses her on the cheek, and a clever twist of his wrist makes her brain go blank.

He pulls his fingers out of her. For a second the friction feels... distracting. Then her cunt clenches in protest.

He looks her in the eyes. They are both breathing too hard.

Natalie looks down, and he is so hard.His cock is so heavy on her thigh. There is pre-come on her skin. A lot of it.

Natalie pushes at his shoulder, his chest, and then keeps pushing through his first resigned, then confused, then shocked expression. He lets her do whatever she wants, and once his back is on the mattress she straddles his hips. He groans.

She leans over and whispers in his ear, “Hard and fast.”

There is a long moment in which David just looks up at Natalie, disoriented and then- then he must notice that her cunt and is dick are perfectly lined up, that she’s working to take him inside, that she’s moving now, balancing on his chest and up and down and up again, until a few minutes later, on the down stroke, he’s almost completely wedged inside her.

The angle is so deep. Natalie’s vision spots. Davids grip digs almost painfully around her hips. She secretly hopes he leaves marks on her.

“Nat.” He is panting. “I’m not going to be able to pull out.”

“It’s fine.” It’s perfect. “Just do what feels good.”

Everything does, anyway. The slide of flesh, the wet friction- even withing the mess of their movements, as he slips out and has to nudge himself back in over and over, this feel like perfection. The way he stars at her face, her breasts, the rise and fall of her hips, looking stunned; the wet, filthy sounds of them moving together, the things he says to her about beautiful she is, how precious, about all the times he has imagined doing this- and there are so many.

Natalie feels her pulse spike.

He’s about to cum she can tell by the way his breathing picks up and he grabs onto her thigh so tight she knows that one will bruise later.

She slides off him, replaces her cunt with her hand as fast as she can and jerks him off in fast firm tugs until he spills over her hand and down is cock.

They’re both breathing so hard it’s all that can be heard in his room. She leans down to peck him on the lips.

“Don’t move.” She gets up and walks over to his bathroom. He hears the tap running for a few seconds then she’s back cleaning him up. After she's done she throws the tissues away and makes her way out of his room.

“Where are you going?”

“I- uh...” She suddenly feels silly and shy standing in the middle of room naked as the day she was born. She gestures in the general area of the kitchen where her clothes are.

“Stay, stay here.”

A sweet smile creeps on her face

“Okay.” She almost whispers it.

He has one of the best nights of sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> if you love them together lets yell about it together in the comments. thank you for reading! :)


End file.
